


Hufflepuff Puff Pass

by ramonagrey2015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hours Hang Out, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Common Room, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Slytherin, Study Group, Weed, diversity, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonagrey2015/pseuds/ramonagrey2015
Summary: The Hufflepuff common room after hours edition. There’s 6th and 7th years chillin’, just studying, passing some grass, and chatting.
Kudos: 12





	Hufflepuff Puff Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, long time reader first time poster! I know this is pretty crappy, but I enjoyed it so maybe others will too. I originally wrote this over the summer on June 27th 2019, but am now feeling confidante enough to post it. If you have comments or questions I’d be happy to answer, don’t feel pressured to leave anything though. I know probably almost no one will read this because it will get lost in the sea of Harry Potter fics, but I guess that’s all the more reason to post it. Anyway, this is my original story and characters, however I definitely don’t own the settings. Enjoy this short, little one shot!

Agatha, while taking a hit, “Man this shit reminds me so much of The 70’s Show,” everyone looks at her kind of confused, “Basically I’m just living out a dream mine”. Peter rests his head on Agatha’s legs and stars up at her, very clearly high, and says, “The muggle world is so fucking confusing, but you make it sounds dazzling. Hey Carrie, if I did the spell for water would it help me cottonmouth?” Carrie, looking up from her flashcards response, “Dude, like I said for the past eight times, if you’re ok with getting completely soaked then yes, but please do it in the bathroom,” she giggles as she goes back to her studies. Agatha turns behind her to see who the source of the footsteps is, “Hey fucker!” she says, referring to Geoff as he walks by her, “come chillaxe with the fam baby boi!” 

“So which is it?” Geoff laughs as he goes over and runs his fingers through Carrie’s hair a few times, “Am I ‘fucker’ or am I ‘baby boi’?” Peter flips over and puts his head in his hands and says, “Well that just depends on if you stay with us or ditch us again.” Geoff starts to walk more into the center of the group until Carrie spoke up, “Please don’t go, this is actually helping me concentrate better.” Geoff softly laughs and while playing with Carrie’s hair explains to the group, “For your guys’ information, I came down here to meet up with Alex. He kind of needs a helping hand with the levitation to sneak in ya know.” Carrie looks up confused and questions, “Who’s Alex? And if they have to sneak in that means they’re from a different house right?” Peter very sarcastically says, “Very good detective work Carrie,” he continues in a more friendly tone, “Alex is Geoff’s boyfriend and he’s from Slytherin.” 

While holding in a hit Agatha adds, “He’s also in a wheelchair, hence the ‘levitation’.” Geoff gives her a look. “What?!” Agatha says while exhaling and then through scattered coughs continues, “I knew I was wondering too the first time I heard it, figured I’d just get it out of the way for her.” Carrie sinks into herself a bit and at the same time Peter kind of accidentally on purpose falls off of the couch and crawls on his knees over to Carrie giving her a very reassuring side hug and she returns it. All their heads turn when there’s a faint tapping on the other side of the wall behind them. It was Alex and he already had the tapping rhythm for the painting down pat. Alex smiles wide and rushes over to help Alex in. “Wingardium LeviOsa” Geoff spoke confidently and up, over, and in came Alex. His chair was decked out in duct tape and nerdy stickers; some of which Agatha helped him collect over the breaks.

“Hi guys,” Alex starts to greet them, but gets interrupted by Geoff sitting on him and immediately making out with him in a cute, playful way. Alex makes them come up for air because he was laughing and sees the joint in Peter’s hand, “Hey Petey, let me hit that!” Peter saunters over there, bends at the waist, leans his cheek in, and bats his eyes. Alex lets out an exaggerated sigh and then gives a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek and yoinks the joint out of his hand. “The things I do for weed, I swear,” he complains and then he proceeds to take a long, deep hit. He then rolls over to Agatha and shotguns it to her while Geoff just snuggles into his neck giving it light kisses.

Alex catches Carrie out of the corner of his eye as she mumbles to herself while studying her flashcards and in a judgie voice sates, “You know if grades are your thing then this,” gesturing to the group with the joint, “probably isn’t the wisest decision,” Alex says while smirking at her. Carrie looks up and swallows nervously. Agatha slaps him across the face and says, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean dick breath?!” Surprise written all over Alex’s face, he looks to Geoff for help. “Don’t look at me, you deserved that one,” Geoff said with his hands by his head indicating he was staying out of it. He then slid off of Alex’s lap on to the floor, but still next to the wheel so Alex can still play with his hair while he helps out Carrie with her studying. Peter moves to sit behind Carrie and now has her between his legs with his head on her shoulder half asleep, but still helping her whenever she gets stuck. Alex plays with Geoff’s hair while he lets Agatha draw muggle cartoony versions of the house emblems on his other arm. The rest of the night is pretty chill with just casual conversations, study help, and some good fucking weed.


End file.
